Felix Brunner
Felix Brunner CD (18 July, 1981 in Koningstad) is a Brunanter footballer who plays for St. Marks Koningstad and the Brunant national football team. Brunner is known by fans as "scherpschutter" (sharpshooter), for his ability at finding goals, even from long ranges. Brunner is the all-time top scorers for the national team and is one of the most popular players in Brunant. Joining St. Marks in 1994, he made his professional debut in 2000 with FC Drenthe. After four season of success and many accolades, he returned to St. Marks. Despite a lack of trophies, Brunner has endeared himself to the fans and is one of the best-performing players in the league. Early life and career Brunner was born to Matthias and Anna Brunner in Koningstad, the second of three children. Brunner initially started playing with Cape Cross-side Sterren Koningstad in 1993, but the following season joined St. Marks Koningstad. Progressing through their youth setup, he advanced quickly. Career Drenthe In 1999, Brunner was sold to FC Drenthe with a buyback option. In his first season, he was a substitute and only appeared in five matches. In 2000-01, Brunner became a regular starter. The next season, Brunner scored and impressive 16 goals as Drenthe won the Johan II Cup in 2002, with Brunner scoring a brace in the semifinal versus Mediterranean FC. Brunner won 1. Liga in 2003 with Drenthe. Scoring 26 goals in the league, he would be awarded Total Football's award for top goalscorer in the season. St. Marks Koningstad In 2003, Brunner returned to St. Marks Koningstad after an impressive few seasons at Drenthe. Brunner's first few season with St. Marks were largely trophyless. In 2005-06, he won the WNFA Leaders League with St. Marks, scoring two goals in the final, scoring 14 goals that season. The following season, he helped the team finished second in the league. The season after that, he helped St. Marks to another Leaders League win, as well as in 2010. In 2010-11, St. Marks won the league, with Brunner contributing with 22 goals (behind teammate Ibra El-Zein) and six assists. Brunner had a difficult season in 2011-12. He scored two goals in the "Eternal Rivalry" match against Grijzestad Strijders in October, but he suffered a torn ligament late that year and was out for most of the season. 2012-13 In the 2012-13 season, he has scored 9 goals in 17 matches played. He scored the opener in a decisive 2-2 draw versus Dortmund SFC in October. He recorded his first brace of the season in a 6-1 thrashing of Cape Cross FC in November. On 14 April, he provide both assists to Carlinhos and Hoever's goals versus former team Drenthe. There are rumors of him moving to another 1st league team in the winter transfer period, but this has not happened so far. National team Brunner has been on of the team's all-time top scorers and hold the records for most goals with 32 goals in 47 matches, surpassing Florian Evers' record of 32 goals set in 1940. He has scored 16 goals in friendlies and competitions since 2010. Brunner is a huge favourite of the national team, since he has been playing with Brunant for 14 years. WFC 2000 In his first WFC tournament in 2000, Brunner was surprisingly given the call-up by coach Roberto Bracciale to go to Switzerland. His first appearance came as a substitute in a 4-0 win over Lebanon. His third appearance came in the final versus Trinidad and Tobago, where he headered in Dirk Schaertsen's corner to score the lone winning goal of the match. WFC 2004 Brunner was also selected for the WFC 2006 squad, but during training was injured and did not play in the tournament apart from the match versus Ghana, where he scored Brunant's only goal. WFC 2008 Despite the tournament ending rather suddenly for Brunant (at the group stages), Brunner performed well and was one of the highest scorers. He scored the first goal in a 1-1 draw with Netherlands Antilles and scored a hat-trick in Brunant's 1-3 win over the Gambia. WFC 2010 Brunner entered WFC 2010 as Brunant finished second. He scored the equalizing goal in a 2-2 draw with Cape Verde, the second goal in a 2-4 win over New Caledonia and the winner (2-1) over Slovakia. WFC 2012 and after Brunner only scored one goal in WFC 2012, versus Vanuatu, but he assisted four times. He scored Brunant's second goal in a 3-2 friendly loss with Belgium, and in 2013 he already has a goal against Libertas in a friendly. Brunner scored three goals in WFC 2014 qualification. At WFC 2014, Brunner made his scoring debut versus Libertas, bagging a brace in a 5-2 win. Personal life Brunner was made a Commadant of the Order of the Dragon after winning the World Football Championship in 2000. In 2009, he married Cristiane Melker, a well-known Brunanter singer-songwriter and actress. Honors and records * 1. Liga champion: 2002-03 (FC Drenthe), 2010-11 (St. Marks Koningstad) * Johan II Cup: 2001-02 * WNFA Leaders League: 2005-06, 2007-08, 2009-10 * Total Football Golden Flower award: 2002-03 Club statistics International goals Category:Footballer Category:St. Marks Koningstad Category:Living person Category:FC Drenthe Category:Brunant national football team